The Barrier Between
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Matt and Amy are angry at Jeff for saving Trish. As the two become closer and realise their feelings, will Matt and Amy be the barrier between their love? MattXAmy JeffXTrish
1. Chapter 1

**The Barrier Between.**

**Summary: Matt and Amy are angry at Jeff for saving Trish. As the two become closer and realise their feelings, will Matt and Amy be the barrier between their love?**

**MattXAmy JeffXTrish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: My first multi-chap TrishXJeff fic, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1.**

_Monday – Raw Is War – Denver, Colorado._

Pulling his arm stockings up slightly higher, Jeff Hardy let out a deep sigh before turning and walking out of the locker room. Things seemed ever so slightly lonely for Jeff when his brother and best friend weren't here.

He knew it was part of the storyline that Matt was out with a concussion thanks to Test's attack the previous Friday and Amy was with him, but it made Jeff wish he had someone to call his own.

He had had a good relationship with a girl called Kaylie Davis from his hometown of Cameron. They'd been dating for 2 and a half years and he was going to ask her to marry him when he found out she was cheating on him.

Since then, Jeff hadn't even tried getting a girlfriend. He didn't want to get hurt again. No matter how much he wanted to ask them out, he couldn't stop himself from backing away. He hoped it changed soon.

Sighing once more, he exited the locker room and made his way to gorilla. His match was next and so he decided to watch the monitors.

The match was currently Trish Stratus VS Stacy Keibler, so he was shocked to find Big Show in the ring, harming a defenceless Trish.

Though Trish had been with Test and Albert who had beaten on the Hardyz more than once, Jeff knew that Trish had never done anything to them and that she wasn't with them anymore. The goodwill in Jeff overtook the rest of his thoughts and without a second glance; he took off down the ramp and into the ring.

The crowd screamed their lungs out as he appeared and Jeff made sure to get Trish out of the way before going to the top rope and dropkicking Big Show in the face.

Knowing that he had been stopped, Big Show made his way back up the ring and to the back.

Trish stood on the ramp in shock. She hadn't expected anyone to come out to her aid, especially not Jeff.

Still standing in the ring, Jeff smiled at Trish who returned the gesture before she made her way up the ramp.

Test's music blared and Jeff got into his stance, the thoughts of his match overtaking those of Trish.

* * *

_Friday – Smackdown – Jefferson, Colorado_

There was silence in the Team Xtreme locker room as Jeff Hardy prepared for his match against Christian.

He was just trying up his laces when he heard a small knock on the door and Trish's voice filled the air.

"Jeff?"

She opened the door and smiled. "Hey"

"Hey" Jeff replied, smiling back.

"I…um…I just wanted to thank you for Monday night".

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I mean you went up the top rope, you dropkicked Big Show in the face" Trish replied.

"Come on. I didn't act modest" Jeff said, trying to act modest. He didn't really want to be thanked just for doing the right thing.

"You did" Trish insisted. "You saved me. I really appreciate it".

"cool, cool" Jeff smiled. "You liked that?"

Trish smiled. "I did".

"Hey" Jeff said as he saw Matt and Amy enter.

"Hey" Amy replied, but scowled when she saw Trish. "What is this?"

"Hey. I'm not here to cause problems" Trish said. "I know you have a match. I just came to thank Jeff" She turned back to him. "So, thanks Jeff"

"No problem" Jeff smiled as she left.

"What? What's going on?" Jeff asked Matt and Amy. "I thought you guys were in cameron?"

A glare was placed on both of their faces as Matt replied. "We were. But Ames could only have Monday off. She has a match with Molly Holly and I'm returning next Friday".

Jeff nodded as Amy said. "And what about Trish?"

"Oh. She was just thanking me for saving her Monday night from Big Show".

Matt sighed. "Just leave her Jeff".

"What?" Jeff said, his anger rising.

"Do you not remember what happened with Test and Albert?" Amy asked angrily.

"Trish didn't have anything to do with the attacks. That was Test and Albert acting out of order. Trish did nothing".

"Alright. I understand that you wanting to save her, but…stay away from her, ok?"

"You can't control me Matt!" Jeff yelled.

"I just want to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt again!"

Jeff sighed. "I understand that Matt, I do. But I was just doing the right thing, nothing more"

Matt nodded. "Just keep it that way".

"Look…I…um" Jeff sighed. "I got a match, so, I'll see you guys later" And Jeff left the room.

Matt sighed and turned to Amy. "I just don't want him to get hurt".

"I know" Amy smiled. "Me neither".

**Just a little teaser. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Holls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Barrier Between.**

**Summary: Matt and Amy are angry at Jeff for saving Trish. As the two become closer and realise their feelings, will Matt and Amy be the barrier between their love?**

**MattXAmy JeffXTrish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: Thanks for the amazing support! Sorry it's taken so long! But it's here now! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2.**

Jeff's generic theme tune blasted out of the speakers and Jeff showed the guns to the crowd from the top turnbuckle before leaving the ring and heading backstage.

When he got to the back, he waited for Jay to come backstage and congratulated him on a good match before heading to his locker room.

As he was walking down the hallway though, he accidentally bumped into the blonde haired diva.

"oh, hey Jeff" Trish smiled.

Jeff smiled back. "Hey Trish"

"Good match"

"Thanks" Jeff replied. "You too" He paused. "So…our matches are over. You wanna…get some coffee?" Jeff was sick of the way Matt, Amy, and previously, he, had treated Trish and wanted to get to know her.

Trish nodded with a smile. "Sure"

Jeff smiled. "Let's go" And they made their way out.

Matt and Amy scowled at the two as they exited.

They had come to congratulate Jeff on a good match and more importantly, to apologise, when they found him ignoring their warning.

They were seriously going to have to get through to him.

And soon.

There was a local coffee shop a few blocks down that Jeff and Trish stopped at.

**Jeff's POV**

I never realised how much of a great person Trish was.

She was smart, funny and a generally sweet person and I couldn't believe I'd never seen it before.

But, then again, I'd never bothered to spend time with her. I'd been too bothered about what Matt, Amy and others has said, even when it was Test and Albert's fault.

But in only 2 hours of being with her, I found that she was one of the nicest people I'd ever met.

Her smile breaks my thoughts. Her beautiful smile that matches her eyes and hair. All amazing.

"Jeff? You ok?" she asks me, causing me to smile.

I nod. "Yeah…just…just thinking".

"About?"

I grin. "How awesome you look"

She smiles and raises and eyebrow. "Really?"

I nod, the grin still on my face. "Totally"

She looks at me seriously. "Really?"

"I was just thinking why we never got to know each other before. Why I let Matt and Amy lead my life".

"I don't know" She replies. "But we're here now".

I nod. "We are. But it is true, you know. You look amazing"

She blushes. "Thanks"

"Only telling the truth darlin'" I reply, drawing out the world darlin'.

She laughs and then smiles, waiting a second before talking. "You're a great person Jeff. You know that right?" She pauses and I nod. "Don't let anyone tell you differently"

I nod once more. "The same goes for you Trish. You really are a great person. Don't let anyone say different. And I know people judge you because of how Test and Albert acted, but none of that was your fault. Don't take the blame".

She smiles and I can see a tear in her eye. "Thanks Jeff".

I smile and wipe away the tear with my thumb. "No problem".

She smiles. "New start. Friends?"

I smile back at her. "Friends"

After a few seconds, she looks at her watch and sighs. "We better get back"

I nod and look at mine. 11.30. "Yeah" I too sigh. "Matt and Amy'll be worried".

Trish nodded and we both left, myself with slight hesitance, wanting to spend more time with her.

**No-One's POV**

15 minutes later, they arrived back at the hotel and bid each other goodnight before going to their respective hotel rooms.

However, when Jeff arrived at his, he found Matt and Amy waiting for him, angry looks on both their faces.

"I told you to stay away from her" Matt said.

Jeff shook his head. "You can't control me Matt"

Matt sighed. "I'm not trying to control you Jeff. I'm just trying to protect you"

Jeff too sighed. "I'm not a baby Matt"

"I never said that"

"We just care about you Jeff" Amy added.

Jeff nodded with a sigh. "I know. But you gotta let me make my own decisions".

"We will" Matt replied. "As long as it doesn't include her".

"Why do you guys have such a problem with Trish?" Jeff asked angrily.

"You know what she did to us!" Amy yelled, equally as angry.

Jeff shook his head in anger. "Trish had nothing to do with Test and Albert's actions! Do you even listen to me!"

"But she didn't help us either, or show any remorse" Amy argued.

"She was just following script and we were never exactly nice to her, so why would she feel comfortable enough around us to apologise?"

Matt sighed. "Just leave her alone Jeff"

Jeff groaned. "Just leave me alone. I'm going to sleep".

Matt and Amy both sighed as they opened the door.

"Night little bro" Matt said as he stood in the threshold.

Jeff didn't respond as he climbed into bed.

Shaking his head, Matt left after Amy.

A few tears falling down his face, Jeff fell to sleep.

When Jeff woke the next morning, he was met by a growling stomach.

Hopping out of bed and getting changed, he decided to go down for breakfast.

As he entered, he spotted Matt and Amy with some others, but decided to ignore them.

Walking to the bar, he took a cup of coffee and some eggs before sitting down at an empty table.

He avoided looking at Matt and Amy as he ate, but suddenly, he felt a presence beside him who he expected to be them.

Instead, he saw Trish.

"hey" She smiled. "Mind if I sit with ya?"

He smiled in return. "Take a seat".

"Thanks" She sat beside him with a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice in front of her. "So what you doing today?"

"Thinking of going for a walk if you wanna join" He replied, ignoring the glares he got from Matt and Amy.

"Sure"

Jeff grinned. "Awesome"

They soon finished their breakfast and left.

Exiting the hotel, they decided to make their way to the park.

"So" Trish said as they walked beneath the trees, a cool breeze chilling their skin. "You got much grief from Matt and Amy?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah" He sighed. "But I don't care what they think. I'm not gonna let anyone ruin our friendship".

Trish frowned slightly. "I don't wanna get in the way".

Jeff smiled and grabbed her hand. "You're not"

She smiled. "Thanks Jeff"

"No problem"

They continued walking through the park but 12o'clock soon came and Jeff had to leave for a signing, but he promised they'd go out later.

When he returned to his room at 4, he decided to have a sleep before ringing Trish to see if she wanted to go out for dinner.

As he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he couldn't help but think about Trish with her beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

And that's when he came to a realisation.

He, Jeff Hardy, was in love with Trish Stratus.

**Yay! Done! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Holls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Barrier Between.**

**Summary: Matt and Amy are angry at Jeff for saving Trish. As the two become closer and realise their feelings, will Matt and Amy be the barrier between their love?**

**MattXAmy JeffXTrish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: Here's the next chappie as a special Easter treat! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3.**

_RAW - Providence, New England._

Over the weekend, Jeff avoided Trish as much as possible, making Matt and Amy believe he had taken their advice, but in reality, Jeff was trying to deal with his feelings for her.

Every time he saw her, he found his heart beating faster than he thought possible. He only hoped she felt the same way, but as usual, his fear held him back from showing her his feelings.

So now he was in his locker room, preparing for his match.

When he was finished, he made his way to gorilla, forgetting who's match was currently on.

Trish's

But when he arrived, he found Jazz walking out, leaving Trish at the mercy of Victoria and Stevie Richards.

Knowing that it would cause the rift between himself and his brother to stretch, but it was the right thing to do, Jeff once again ran out to Trish's aid.

She was shocked, but thankful as he entered the ring and chased Victoria and Stevie away.

She smiled and was about to thank him when he kissed her.

Shocked, she pulled away and stared at him confused as he left.

**Trish's POV**

I stare at the stage in shock as Jazz walks away, not believing that she just broke script.

My shock continues until I am forcefully thrown to the mat.

I look up at the angry face of Victoria and glare vat her, only to receive a slap.

She begins to beat me and soon Richards joins in.

The bell signals their disqualification, but they don't care and continue.

I grit my teeth in pain and attempt to fight back, but it's useless.

Suddenly the crowd screams and I'm free, staring up into the face of my saviour.

The one and only Jeff Hardy.

He chases Victoria and Stevie away, before coming over to help me up, my ankle throbbing in pain.

I smile and am about to thank him when he kisses me.

I pull away confused and see sadness? In his eyes as he exit's the ring and walks up the ramp.

**Jeff's POV (Because we love it!)**

My gut feeling tells me to help her, so I do.

But once I've chased Victoria and Stevie away, my heart tells me to tell her how I feel.

Letting the moment, the feeling, overtake me, I kiss her.

But as she pulls away and looks at me confused, my heart breaks.

I try not to let my emotions show, but it hurts.

Turning away, I leave, regretting my decision to show her my feelings.

But as I get backstage, she calls out to me, hobbling past the crew men. "Jeff!"

I sigh and turn, unable to ignore her enchanting voice.

"What was that about?" She asks, but is merely confused, not at all angry.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. "I just got caught up…"

"In the moment?" She smiles.

I nod sheepishly.

She places a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok"

"Really?" I thought she'd be angry.

She nods and then grins. "You're a good kisser you know"

I grin. "Really?"

She gives me a sly nod. "Yeah"

Then we both burst out laughing.

"Come on. I'll help you to the medical room" I say and put my arm 'round her waist, leading her down the hallway and to the door with the red cross on it.

"I'll see you later, k?" I smile as a doctor takes her inside.

She nods and smiles back. "Yeah".

I grin and walk away, unknowingly leaving her heart fluttering.

**3rd**** person POV.**

Once Trish had been attended too, she made her way to the locker room, a bandage now wrapped around her ankle and foot; her ankle sprained.

"Hey Torrie" She says as she enters, going to her bag and beginning to get changed.

"hey" Torrie smiles and raises an eyebrow. "Nice match" She's tries her hardest not to laugh.

Trish herself laughs. "What? He got caught up in the moment". She knows she's talking about the kiss.

"That's not what I heard" Torrie laughs.

"What?" Trish was really confused.

She grins. "Apparently, little Jeffie has a major crush on you".

"What?!" Trish exclaims.

Torrie nods.

"H…how?" Trish stutters, wondering how her friend could know this.

"Girl, the way he looks at you, the way he was fighting himself on whether or not to kiss you, the sadness in his eyes when you pulled away. It's easy to tell" She chuckles. "Plus, I heard him talking to Shannon a few minutes ago".

"Why?" She then asks. "Don't you like him?"

"What!? No! We're just friends!"

"Denial, my dear friend. Denial" She laughs as she leaves.

Trish shakes her head, but then remembers how her heart fluttered at his grin.

Was it true?

Did she really have feelings for Jeff?

Jeff sighed as he walked down the hallway. He couldn't go back to his locker room, not yet.

No doubt Matt and Amy would be there to scold him.

Besides, he was too confused about his feelings for Trish.

He'd just been talking to Shannon who had assured him that following his heart was the best option.

Then why did he feel so torn?

What if she didn't like him back. He'd be devastated.

No. He told himself.

He had to try.

He had to let her know how he felt.

He had to win her over.

So what was he gonna do?

**Happy Easter! Hope you all liked that Easter treat! I'll try to get the next chappie up really soon!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Holls!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Barrier Between.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been mega busy with tests, and i've also had major writers block. However, I'm treating you all for your patience with 2 chaps! Enjoy!

AN2: I can't believe it! Jeff's left! I'm so so soooo upset! I want to cry! :'(

Chapter 4.

Trish Stratus smiled at herself in the mirror as she brushed the last bit of her just washed hair. She couldn't help but say to herself that she looked great.

Music player on, she was just humming along with Nemo by Nightwish when the phone rang.

Turning the player off, she picked up the vibrating cell phone that lay next to it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darlin'" A southern accent said from the other end.

Trish couldn't help but grin. "Hey Jeff. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come out on a trip with me?"

"Sounds cool" She replied. "Where to?"

"Well now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise. Pick you up at 6" And then the call was disconnected.

Heart now fluttering in her chest, Trish grinned and placed the phone down before running to her closet to get ready.

After all, she only had 3 hours before he came.

Jeff's POV.

I grinned as I put the phone down, heart beating extremely fast. I'd gotten her to come out with me, now I just had to make sure everything was ready.

Typing in another number, I pressed the call button. The person immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kyle? It's Jeff"

"Oh, hey man. What's up?"

"I need your help"

Trish's POV

6 soon rolled around and when it did, I found myself pacing the small hallway in my hotel room, waiting for Jeff to arrive.

Finally, at 6.02, there was a knock at the door.

But when I opened it, I was shocked to find a man in a suit standing there. "Miss Stratus, your car has arrived". He said.

Shocked, I let him take me to the front of the lobby where an elegant black Mercedes was waiting.

The back door swung open and Jeff appeared, all dressed up in a pair of black pants, a white button up shirt and a black jacket over the top.

Smiling, he helped me into the car before getting in himself.

Closing the door, he grinned at me as the car rolled away. "You look beautiful tonight".

I blushed. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself".

Jeff merely chuckled before producing a red rose from behind his back. "Pour vous"

I laughed at his cheesiness but took the rose anyway. "Jeff, you didn't have to do all this".

"I know" He replied. "But I wanted too"

I turned away, my cheeks blushing bright red, heart thumping wildly. He was so sweet.

A few minutes later, the car stopped and Jeff opened the door. He got out and then helped me out, before shutting the door and leading me into the forest that lay next to where the car had stopped.

"Jeff Hardy, you're not kidnapping me are you?" I laughed.

"No" He chuckled, placing his hand over my eyes. "Just wait".

"I hope you washed that hand" I giggled, causing him to also laugh.

Finally, we stopped and he helped me sit down, hand still in mine.

"Jeff? Where are we?" I asked. His hand still covered my eyes, but while I could feel my body sitting on solid ground, my feet felt like they were dangling over something.

Without a word spoken, he removed his hand, allowing me to see where we were.

I gasped

We were currently sitting on the edge of a plateau of grass, the trees located behind us, and in front of us, a stunning view of the beach and the ocean.

"Thank god we're in Palm beach" Jeff laughed, obviously meaning that we wouldn't get this view if we were inland.

"Jeff..." I whispered, lost for words. "It's beautiful"

"Glad you like it" He said before producing a picnic basket. "Eat up".

The food had been delicious, all of which Jeff made himself, and the view just made the night even better.

But it appeared Jeff wasn't done when he pulled out his phone and rang someone, saying only one word, "go", before hanging up.

I merely looked at him confused, but he looked at me and tilted my head up the the sky above the ocean. "Just watch"

And then I knew what he meant when fireworks began to litter the sky.

When they had finished, I turned to him, tears in my eyes. No-one had ever done anything like this for me before. "Jeff...I..." I paused. "Why?"

He smiled lightly. "Someone like you, deserves something special Trish. And I just thought maybe I could give it you"

Tears falling down my cheeks, I hugged him tightly. "You're a great friend Jeff"

He pulled away and smiled, but I could see pain in his eyes. I suddenly wondered what I'd done wrong.

"Come on. We better go. It's late" He said almost sadly, pulling me up and leading me back to the car.

Jeff's POV.

Sitting on my hotel bed, head in my hands, I can't help but shed a few tears as her voice echoes in my head repeatedly.

_'You're a great friend Jeff'._

I sighed heavily. I'd put my heart on the line and once again got let down.

I should have known she'd never love me.

I should have listened to Matt.

Trish's POV.

As I wrapped my covers tightly around me in order to get away from the chilly night air, I thought back to what had happened just over an hour ago.

Why had Jeff seemed so hurt?

I didn't have an answer for it.

Snuggling deeper into my pillows, I smiled as his handsome, laughing face appeared in my mind.

He looked so gorgeous. His smile was...wow. His laugh...so sexy.

And then I shot up in bed, eyes wide.

"Oh my god...I love him"

:) So Trish has finally realised she loves Jeff. What will happen now I wonder?

Well, go have a look! :


	5. Chapter 5

The Barrier Between

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 5.

_Smackdown - Tampa, Florida._

Jeff sighed as he sat in his dressing room, his math 15 minutes away. Why had he put his heart on the line like that? Just to have it broken.

It looked like his streak of broken hearts would never end.

'I should have known' he thought bitterly to himself. 'Why would _Trish Stratus_ like a guy like me?'

He sighed heavily just as the door opened.

"Hey bro" Matt gave a smile as he and Amy walked through the door.

"Hey" Jeff's voice was low and lost.

"What's up Skittles?" Amy asked worriedly, there had only been one other time she'd seen her best friend so down and out. _That time._

"Nothing. M'fine" Jeff mumbled before walking past them and out to gorrilla. Placing a smile on his face, he waited for his match.

Matt couldn't help but sigh back in the locker room as he looked at Amy with knowing eyes.

"This is what I was trying to avoid"

A loud crash resounded throughout the arena as Jeff's back hit the mat. Gasping, as pain flared in his back, he attempted to get up but was instead pulled up by the hair, by his opponent, the Big Show.

Big show then chucked Jeff into the turnbuckle and Jeff ran up it and attempted a whisper in the wind. Big Show anticipated the move and stepped back a bit, causing Jeff to once again fall to the mat.

He then moved over to the corner of the ring and took the turnbuckle pad off, despite what referee Mike Chiota told him. Picking Jeff up, he rammed his head into the turnbuckle repeatedly, not even stopping when the ringing bell signalled his disqualification.

The crowd began to scream as Trish ran down the ramp to the bottom right corner of the ring where Jeff was lying, a small rivulet of blood running down his forehead.

Mike and some other referees and officials managed to get Big Show out of the ring, though he continued to glare at Trish and Jeff as he left.

Helping him up onto his unsteady feet, Trish smiled at him.

Jeff returned the smile, albeit a bit shaky, but was stunned when she kissed him.

Pulling away, she smiled even wider before heading up the ramp and into gorilla.

As soon as they got there however, Jeff looked at her with confused eyes.

Trish sighed heavily, handing him a tissue for the cut on his head before speaking. "Jeff. We've been friends for a while now, but the other day, I realised something. I don't want to just be friends with you. I love you Jeff. If you don't feel the sa…"

She was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers.

"I think what you just said is the best thing I've heard in my life" He said when they broke. He couldn't believe what she had just said. All unhappy thoughts from before flew from his head as his whole body erupted in happiness.

She grinned happily. "Well I'm glad you feel that way".

He grinned back and kissed her once more. Ok, forget the other night. He was definitely glad he hadn't listened to his brother. "I love you, so much"

"I love you too"

"Hardy! Stratus!" One of the crew members shouted, breaking the sweet moment between the two. "Mr McMahon wants to see you!"

"Thanks!" Both Jeff and Trish yelled back, before heading in the direction of the boss's office, hands intertwined between them.

They walked into the office and sat down quietly, unsure of what Vince wanted them for and whether it was good or bad as he had a blank look on his face.

"Now I understand that you were provoked into your actions by Big Show, Jazz, Victoria and stevie and for that, you won't be punished; they will. However, I have no choice to storyline it, and therefore, you will be an onscreen couple. You both have Monday off for Jeff to 'recover'". He used air quotes. "And then you will start on Friday. These are your scripts for the next two weeks as well as schedules and additional information". He handed then both a stack of papers each. "Any questions?"

Both superstars shook their heads in unison, relieved that they were not in trouble.

"Ok. That's all" Mr McMahon then said.

"Thank you" They said and shook the boss' hand before leaving.

"I'm so glad we're not in trouble" Trish gave a sigh of relief as they walked down the hall.

"Me too" Jeff grinned and kissed her lightly.

They continued walking down the hallway until they reached the women's locker room.

"Hey, you wanna go out for dinner?" Jeff asked, dazzling her with his southern accent.

Trish grinned and pecked him on the lips. "Definitely. Let me just grab my bag".

Nodding, he let go of her hand, allowing her to enter the locker room.

A minute later, she appeared, bag in hand. "Let's go".

They exited the arena and headed down the street where they found a lovely Italian restaurant that they decided they wanted to eat in.

As their official first date, Jeff insisted that they have candles and a bottle of wine and that he pay for the food. While flattered, Trish was reluctant to give in.

They were both currently eating pasta, Jeff's being a spicy meatball calzone and Trish's being a cheese and ham risotto.

"This is amazing" Trish said, bringing a fork full up to his mouth. "Try some".

Jeff grinned and took the food. He nodded in appreciation. "good"

"Try this" He said bringing a meatball to her mouth.

She kept her mouth tight. "Mmm..mm"

"What's that?" Jeff laughed. "Put it in your hair? Ok"

Lifting the fork above her head, he chuckled when she yelled.

"Nooooo!!"

People in the restaurant stared at the couple as Jeff took his chance to put the meatball in her mouth.

She chewed and swallowed, but then yelled out as the heat invaded all her senses. Quickly gulping down a jug full of water, she sighed.

"That was mean"

"No. It was funny"

"Jeffery Nero Hardy! You're gonna pay for that" She warned jokingly.

"Really?" Jeff laughed. "But we're in a restaurant".

"Not for long" She said, turning and asking the waiter for the bill. Not a minute later, he came back and she put 150 on the table before walking out.

"Trish?" Jeff walked out after her, but all he got was her back. "Trish?" He whirled her around only to find her grinning.

"Oh no" Jeff whispered and began to run down the road back to the arena and, subsequently, the hotel, while Trish chased him, arms out.

"Ohhhh Jeffie" She taunted in a sing song voice.

Finally catching up with him, she began to tickle him mercilessly, even though they were in the hotel lobby with everyone staring at him.

"STOP!" Jeff yelled, breathless.

"Password" Trish laughed.

"Trish is so hot, and I love her so much"

"And…?"

"And I shouldn't have tried to put a meatball in her hair and then put it in her mouth".

"Good boy" Trish laughed, helping him up.  
"You're evil" Jeff laughed as they headed into the elevator.

"Really?" Trish asked, pushing her floor number while pulling him into a searing kiss.

The elevator dinged and she pulled away before heading through the door and down the hallway.

"Bye Hun!" She giggled.

Jeff watched until she was out of sight, face an expression of wonder and amusement.

"She is pure evil" He chuckled. "But I love her".

Pressing the elevator to go to his own floor, he grinned.

He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

The next morning, Trish woke to a large squeal and when she opened her eyes, she found herself looking straight into the face of her room mate Dawn Marie.

"Dawn?" Trish asked sleepily. "What's going on?"

Dawn grinned. "Molly just rang to ask if we want to go shopping. You know how much I love shopping!"

Trish nodded and slid out of bed. "Sure. Just let me shower".

Not half an hour later, the girls were in Tampa's largest shopping centre, 2 bags already in each of their hands.

"Where do you guys wanna go next" Trish asked, now fully awake as she always was when it came to shopping.

"How about hot topic?!" Molly squealed.  
"Sure" Trish and dawn both nodded.

"Maybe I can see if I can get something for Jeff" Trish added, mostly to herself.

"Speaking of" Molly grinned evilly. "How is lover boy"

"What!" Dawn squealed. "You two are together!?"

"Yes" Trish grinned, mind thinking to her rainbow haired god. "After last night's Smackdown we got together".

"Oh My God!" Dawn squealed.

"You two make such a cute couple" Molly told her smiling.

Trish looked at her suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean".

"Well" Molly grinned. "In the lobby last night"

"WHAT!" Dawn screamed, scaring passers by.

"Shush" Trish warned them. "And anyway, it was only a tickle fight".

"Sure" Dawn giggled.

"Shut up" Trish said, resisting the urge to clip them both 'round the head.

"I warned him" Matt said as he and Amy watched the three giggling girls. "She's gonna break his heart"

"Guess we're gonna have to take drastic measures then" Amy told him, glaring at Trish as she did so.

"I guess we are" Matt replied.

_Hope that was ok!_

_I'm so sorry for the long wait!_

_I should have the next up soon! I promise!_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Holls!_


End file.
